


5 Times Catra Screwed Up Happiness

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Emotional Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, So much angst, Unhealthy Relationships, catra deserves better, catra is in need of hugs, i identified with a character again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ... And one time she didn'tCatra has trouble with emotions, and people, and relationships. These are the 5 times happiness was just out of her grasp, and one time she remembered how to love.I can't figure out how to save as a draft so Please Don't Read Yet!!! The first chapter isn't finished
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra/Double Trouble (She-Ra), Catra/Entrapta (She-Ra), Catra/Hordak (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 7





	5 Times Catra Screwed Up Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished the show and wow I identified with Catra so hard.. also these children all need so much therapy like yesterday!  
> Anyway, this was in my head from season 1 and just got more and more fleshed out!
> 
> Chapter title cred - This ain't goodbye (Train)
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Lightning_the_Room

**You and I were friends from outer space**

**afraid to let go**

**The only two who understood this place**

**as far as we knew**

It had always been Catra and Adora against the world, no matter what came their way. Catra knew this to be true with ever fiber of her being, after all, Adora had said so. It didn't matter that training was hard, or that Shadow Weaver was scary, they were in this life together. 

Adora woke up first, with her girlfriend snuggled into her chest to soak up the warmth. She scratched her ears affectionately and got up. They had an early training session so she wanted to be extra prepared. Catra stretched lazily and curled into the sheets. She frowned when finding Adora already awake. Rolling out of bed, she prowled over to the blonde. 

"Ugh it's so early," She complained, stifling a yawn. Catra slung an arm around Adora's shoulders and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Why are you up so long before we have to be anyway?" She pouted. 

Adora laughed, and Catra's heart did the thing. "I know you hate effort and mornings, but if I'm going to be Force Captain, I have to be perfect." 

Catra rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say." 

* * *

Force Captain, Adora was a Force Captain. 

Catra felt the floor fall from under her when she heard that _her_ Adora would be going into battle without her. This wasn't fair! Wasn't _she_ just as good as Adora? Better even! She could fool even Shadow Weaver!

Adora was just too perfect, but they still had each other. 


End file.
